Not loving me
by Curingangelx3
Summary: Love is not selfish I can't love both you and Sissi. YumixUlrichxSissi. Ch 1 thru 4 edited versions. New Chapter 4: Two sided heart!
1. Reminisce of Regrets

CuringAngelx3: Hey! I have finally updated this fanfic. You'll have to start from this chapter because I have edited it to make it better. Don't worry; it's the same story plot, just written better. (I hope)

ANDDD IM extremely sorry for not updating!

Authors note: Just so you guys don't get confused, the italics are Yumi's thoughts in this first chapter. Next chapter, the italics are Ulrich's thoughts. Then this pattern continues in the future chapters, unless there are any further changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Chapter 1- Reminisce of Regrets

_You acted as if you loved me, but love is not that simple. We went through battles together, always succeeding. You even saved me from evil, but I never once said I loved you. Troubles come by me quickly, changes that would never be the same again, but I never thought it would have changed you. I always thought that we would be there for each other as friends, but now it is different. Was it not enough just to be friends? I just can't share my thoughts to you. I am not shy, just not ready, but am I too late?_

"Hey Yumi," he said, as his brilliant brown eyes stared at her, making her want to just float in the air.

"Oh hey Ulrich, what are you up to?" she asked with a slight blush that was hardly visible.

"Well, I have something really important to ask you," he told her in a serious tone. Yumi's heart raced faster and faster, because she knew what he was going to ask. However she wasn't ready and she was scared that he would never ask her again.

Unsure of what to do, Yumi hesitantly asked, "Ulrich are you sure? Are you sure that you want to ask me?" _Do you love me that much?_

"Yeah, I think I'm ready," he smiled, "Don't you?" Yumi nodded her head slowly of uneasiness. "How do you think I should ask Sissi out?" he asked happily.

Those words...just crushed her, "Ww-what?" she couldn't believe her ears._ How could this be?_

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm madly in love with her," he said excitedly. _I want you to be happy, but I don't want to let go of you...is that being too selfish?_

"Oh I see," she started to breathe heavily, fighting away her tears, "I'm sure she'll love you back, and as a friend I'll help you, okay?" she smiled a fake smile.

Ulrich was so infatuated thinking about Sissi that he didn't notice Yumi's change of tone. "Thanks Yumi, you're the best!" he yelled as he waved goodbye. _Goodbye..._

_Everyday when Sissi comes by you, you would always push her out of the way, but today why do you leave me. Saying that you don't love me, then taking Sissi's arm and walking away. You have torn my heart, so I went after you, hoping that you'd come back for me. Then you pushed me, hard onto the ground. I stayed on the ground with tears flowing down. Now I knew how it felt when I abandoned you. I got up and called out your name, but you turned your back and _kept_ walking. My other friends comforted me, but I need you to soothe me and love me. Don't leave me._

Far across, Yumi heard Ulrich's voice, "Hey Sissi and everyone!"

"Hi Ulrich," Sissi gleamed, looking straight at Yumi with a I win you lose grin. Yumi came towards the group as Ulrich began announcing the special "announcement".

"You guys all thought that I liked Yumi?" he paused as everyone nodded their heads, "Heck no, she's just a friend, nothing more," _Now I wish that I was more then just friends..._,"I'm in love with this gorgeous lady that I hold in my hand," he took Sissi's hands as she giggled. "I love Sissi!"

_Nooo! Why can't you love me? _"Oh, so now I'm just a friend to you?" Yumi asked coldly, "And nothing more, right?"

"Hey, it isn't like that, but you know I love Sissi more than you, right?" he asked, "I mean isn't it obvious? She's my girl!"

"But, what if she isn't right for you, what if you won't be happy with her?" She asked him, "What if I won't let you love her?" _I'm sorry, I'm selfish..._

All of a sudden, Yumi felt a hard and painful shove across her shoulder, "DON'T EVER SAY THAT, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU WON'T LET ME LOVE HER!" he screamed, "I thought you were my friend, and would always understood my decisions. I guess I was wrong." _How come everything is going the opposite of my dreams?_

Ulrich turned his back at Yumi and walked away with Sissi, hand in hand. Yumi saw this and began to cry out, "Ulrich, please come back! I have something important to say." Ulrich looked back at her for the last time and just turned away once more, ignoring her. "I love you," she whispered, but Ulrich was far gone and did not hear her words. _I wish words can fly...because these special words must fly to reach you..._

"Yumi are you okay?" Jeremie and Odd asked together.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied," I just want to go home."

"Do you want Jeremie or me to walk you back home?" Odd asked her, hoping that soothe his friend.

"No thanks Odd," Yumi tried to smile.

"You sure?" Jeremie insisted.

"Yeah." _Nothing can heal me now..._

"Okay Yumi, Odd and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, Goodbye you guys!"

_I walked back home still wet with tears, hoping that this would have been a nightmare. I tried to wake up, but everything was reality. I now know the truth, you never loved me. I ran to my room and sat on my bed. I should have told you the truth that I had always loved you, but now I am to late. Nothing can change my regrets, as much as I really want it to...its impossible...Love and its complexity...it's so hard to understand...If only you were here with me...That would change everything..._

Yumi went home, and through her misery, she began to think that Ulrich had never loved her. The intensity of her love also brought her anger, however she could not change what had happen in the past. _Is it all over?_

RING! RING! Yumi's phone began to ring, not knowing that an adventure would lead her to a tragic story. "Hello?"

"Hey Yumi, Come quickly a tower's been activated in Lyoko." Jeremie told her.

"Alright Jeremie, I'm on my way."

_I arrived at the factory waiting for you, but you would not appear. I waited for hours, but still I could not see your face. When I asked Jeremy what caused you not to come, I wished I had never asked him._

"He never told you? Is he still mad?"

"He never told me about what?" Yumi asked impatiently.

_I found out that you had gone on a date with Sissy. I did not believe what Jeremy had said, so I went to the park where Jeremy had told me where you'd be._

Yumi ran towards the park...denying the possibilities...

_I ran faster, knowing that it could not possibly be true. Then I saw you and Sissy at the park, smiling at each other. Tears sprang from my eyes and I knew I could not possibly live any longer._

"Oh my gosh, Yumi! You're so mean; you interrupted my date with Ulrich dear!" Sissi told her in a snobby way.

"I didn't come to see you; I came to tell Ulrich something, ok?" I asked her.

"No way, you already wasted enough time for us," Sissi said, as she turned towards Ulrich again.

"Anyway, Ulrich! We-e..."

"I'm busy, bother me later!" Ulrich interrupted Yumi.

"Fine! I HATE YOU!" Yumi screamed. _I love you_

_I ran away from you, hoping to never see you again. You called after me, but I kept running. I never had the chance to say I loved you, but now it is impossible to say anything to you, because I know that you will never love me..._

* * *

Curingangelx3: Alright, hope you like the new version! Review me! Oh and I'll fix the next chapters soon and post new ones! 


	2. Never Meant To Be

Curingangelx3: Okay, hey you guys! I edited chapter 2! Like I said the plot is still the same, I'm jus editing it to make it a better piece. I used to write everything by pov (point of view), but I decided to use a different method. I hope you enjoy it better. As soon as I edit all 8 chapters of the original "Not loving me" I will be posting up the 9th chapter as soon as possible. And if you didn't read the first chapter that was edited, then please go back and read it, thank you!

Authors note: Just in case you guys didn't read the chapter before this, you should know that all the italics here are Ulrich's pov. The next chapter, the italics are Yumi's pov, then ulrich's…then yada..yada.yada. The story format will be continue like that, unless I say otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own "Not loving me" plot.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Never Meant To Be

_I don't know why I do these things, keeping us far apart. I just can't control myself, it's like I am possessed. But why am I not trying to fight back? Is it true that I had never loved you? Maybe this is the true me, and that I had never thought about you, even for a minute. But why am I thinking about you now? What was that emotion that bonded me_ to you?

"Hey, Ulrich!"

"Oh hey, Sissi," Ulrich said with guilt. The pain in his heart, he was confused why he felt that way…

_You don't understand, Sissi means nothing to me, not now and not ever. But it pained me when you had left me. Do I want revenge because of those lonely days?_

_(Flashback) _

"Ulrich, remember Theo!" Yumi gleefully reintroduced her friend.

"Hi," Theo friendly tried to shake hands with Ulrich. Ulrich shoved it away, already knowing that he was trouble; at least to him anyway.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled with embarrassment, "He came back to Kadiac, you should at least welcome him," Ulrich didn't answer her. "What's your problem anyway?"

"My problem Yumi, is you!" he yelled without thinking.

"Whats wrong with me?" she asked with anger, "Are you sure you're just blaming me, because your mad?"

"SHUT THE HELL!" Ulrich screamed and then started to walk away.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a lady." Theo nervously told Ulrich.

"WHO ASKED YOU? Besides, why aren't you going back to dating Sissi?"

"That's none of your business," Yumi answered for Theo, "Forget about sitting next to me during lunch today!"

"Who ever said I ever wanted to?" Before Yumi could say another word, Ulrich disappeared from her view.

_I guess my childish anger got a hold of me. During those unforgettable lonely days, I realized that I had a great amount of jealousy and regret…I still have regrets. I can't believe a year has already past since then. Those days, when you held Theo's hand lasted forever and haunted me every second. _

As Yumi and Theo began to become closer, Ulrich had no one to share his time with. Odd was always busy taking care of his dog, kiwi, and Jeremie was busy talking to Aielita. His schedule went like this: Go to classes, eat lunch, avoid Sissi, watch Theo and Yumi together, and then sit by the swings by himself. However, after a few days later, Ulrich saw Yumi crying on a bench near the park.

The crisp air carried her cries into an echo, which only Ulrich would care for. Forgetting his hatred for Theo and Yumi, he came to her, "Hey…Yumi? He asked, "You okay?"

_When I saw you crying, my heart fell. Where you alright? Had anyone hurt you? Can I die rather then seeing you cry?_

"Ulrich…" she tried to stop crying, "I didn't see you there," she brushed her tears away, "I'm fine," she fell into a puddle of tears, exploding in every direction.

"You don't look okay," Ulrich looked into her eyes filled with compassion and concern, "You can tell me what happened, everything. I promise it'll be okay."

"Theo…he…never liked me, he only played around with me…because he wanted to get his girlfriend to get jealous and come back to him...he went back to his hometown!" Yumi cried, "I feel so stupid."

"Don't say that!" Ulrich took her hand and started to walk into town, "Come on, I want to show you something." The two of them walked for several minutes, until Ulrich stopped at a flower shop. "Wait here," he ordered her.

"Uhm, why are we here?"

"It's a secret, you'll see." He told her mysteriously. After a few purchases, he held 12 beautiful red roses, and handed them to Yumi.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Yumi looked at him, "Why are you giving me these roses?"

"I thought you could use them, maybe they would cheer you up or something."

_I couldn't tell you the truth…that I really loved you. I will love you till the last rose dies…one rose…will keep my love forever…one of the 12 roses…is fake. In reality now…we aren't meant to be…in reality…I am stuck with the one I despise…yet why am still with her…Sissi, when I long to be with you, Yumi…_

_(End Flashback) _

"Are you busy?" Sissi asked, hoping that he would say no.

"No not really, why?" he wondered.

"Would, you like to go to the park with me?"

"Sure…"

"Okay then" Sissi smiled, "I'll see you there."

"Alright," Ulrich told her, as she walked away.

_I thought about you on the way to the park, hoping that you'd forgive me of pushing you; for I did not mean to toy with your heart. Just forget my harsh words, just look towards the future. We might not be together right now, but crying does not solve anything, it just emphasizes how much we have been hurting. I do not believe you love me as much as the way I used to; maybe you just need someone to be there for you. Sometimes I think that it would be better if we just stay as friends…_

"Hey, you made it!" Sissi exclaimed, "And you didn't bring that bitch with you."

"Yep, anything for you," he said and kissed her.

As the closer Sissi and Ulrich became together, the more Yumi faded from from Ulrich's heart, yet Yumi's love for him grew. After Jeremie had told her that Ulrich was with Sissi, Yumi looked for Ulrich, hoping that Jeremie had lied to her, but as she spotted both of them, kissing with passion, she was torn.

"Hey, why is Yumi coming towards us?" Sissi asked in disgust, as she looked up.

_When you saw me this morning you were smiling at me, and I thought your smile was here to stay forever. I was definitely wrong. At that moment when I was kissing Sissi, you looked like you were ready to die. However much selfishness and jealousy you hold, you should control your anger. If you hide your self in this madness, how will I know the truth about you, when you conceal your true feelings? …Do you really hate me that much?_

"Oh my gosh, Yumi! You're so mean; you interrupted my date with Ulrich dear!" Sissi told her in a snobby way.

"I didn't come to see you; I came to tell Ulrich something, ok?" Yumi asked her.

"No way, you already wasted enough time for us," Sissi said, as she turned towards Ulrich again.

"I'm busy, bother me later!" Ulrich interrupted Yumi.

With a surprised face, Yumi was petrified. Then she her eyes looked down, facing the ground, and thought for a moment. All of a sudden, in a hasty way she yelled, "Fine! I HATE YOU!", and ran away.

_You ran away from me. Far away, as I called out to you, but you would not return to me, instead you ran faster. I went back to Sissi as she laughed and grabbed my arm. I should have waited for you, but I had forgotten everything about you. I had spent all my days with Sissi and not you. I didn't think of how you'd be devastated after what I had done. Even though no one can replace you, you were not in my thoughts at that moment. To me you're just a torn faded picture on a dusty shelf that I would never look at again. I was just completely focused on something new in my life, Sissi. _

_I guess we were just never meant to be…_

* * *

Curingangelx3: Hopefully you guys will like this version better; however I am opened to any criticism, concerns, ideas, complaints, compliments, etc. I also am changing the rating of this fic to T instead of K, just in case. If this version is not "like-able" to you, please tell me and I will correct anything, as well as make another edited chapter. Otherwise, this is the "official" 2nd chapter of "Not loving me". 


	3. Smile

Curingangelx3: Hey, I know it's annoying when I repeat myself, but I do not think people know that I only edited chapters 1 and 2 of this fic. This will be the edited version of chapter 3, soon I will be edited chapters 4 through 8, and then I will continue with chapter 9. So please be patient as I post these chapters.

If I did not say about an edited version on the top of the chapter, then it is the old version and it does not really flow with the chapters already edited. I was going to post all of the edited chapters all at once, however, that will take awhile.

Like I have said in chapters 1 and 2, the italics are the thoughts of either Yumi or Ulrich. They each take turns in every other chapter, like a pattern. For example, the first chapter was Yumi, second chapter were the thoughts of Ulrich, and this chapter is Yumi's pov again, then it continues like that, unless I say otherwise.

Finally the bolded words are just emphasizing the "special" words to give it more intensity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but the plot of "Not loving me" is all mine.

Authors note: Also, this original chapter was posted before summer wings fic. Some people accused me of copying...and I felt really bad...so I just wanted to clear that up. Both me and summer wings got an email about a quote, so we both used it in our fics. Besides, the quote doesn't have to do much about the entire story, but it is important.

* * *

Chapter 3- Smile

_I shouldn't blame everything on you. It's my fault...that's right, everything is my fault...but it was always you...appearing in my mind...making me want to just cry out these tears...and making me have to suffer in silence. How come I can't let you go? Even after those days when you used to hold me up as a friend, you let me fall down hard...not thinking at all of helping me back up. I had to watch you in the shadows...**as you cuddled up with her**. Why can't I just forget that you were ever in my life? I guess you really changed me. Now when you look at me...even if it isn't love...I still smile...hiding these tears. **Smiling...it's the hardest thing to do now.** I know I should never feel this way, so I'll promise to be only a friend...just cheering along the sidelines, I guess I really love you. _

"Yumi!" she heard Ulrich call her name...but she ran even faster. _I should just cheer you on...along the sidelines...but why is it so hard?_

She finally ran out of breath, and stopped near a field...when she saw it. _Why am I here...where our tree is?_ The golden- crimson tree filled with variety of leaves and holds two engraved initials and a fake red rose. It was the rose that Ulrich gave Yumi with eleven real roses. _You said you would love me till the end of time...**till the last rose died**. Can't you even remember your **promise**?_

_(flashback) _

"Until the last rose dies...I will love you...forever." Ulrich told her seriously.

"Really? How do I know that you won't break this promise?" Yumi asked. She was unsure if she could trust him, because trusting people was hard for her. Looking into his eyes...she just wanted to know..._Do you really feel this way?_

"It's the truth, I'll show you. Okay?" Ulrich asked, as Yumi quickly nodded silently, "Good, follow me." Yumi walked alongside with Ulrich, as he led her once again to a mysterious area. He came towards a tree, a gorgeous tree. Ulrich took out a pocket knife and began to carve something on the bottom trunk of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked, while feeling really puzzled, "Would you rather kill a tree, than look at me?"

"Very funny, of course not," he smiled, "Wait...hold on..."

"Yes?"

"Okay, I'm done," he said, "Now look."

There in front of Yumi's eyes, she saw: Ulrich S. 3 Yumi I. , on the bottom-trunk area of the tree. "Oh my gosh...it's beautiful." Her eyes twinkled with astonishment and happiness, "I think these roses should be left here. Don't you? _This was the best moment in my life...and I knew I would cherish it...yet it began to haunt me..._

"Sure, that's perfect."

_(flashback ends)_

_All the real roses are all rotted...but that **one single rose**...makes me still long for you..._

After that day, she knew that if she did not talk to Ulrich...it would be all over for them...so she decided...that the next day, she would ask him one last time...if he still loved her.

"Hey Ulrich," Yumi greeted, trying to act cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing...just waiting for Sissi," he paused, "You know you shouldn't have interrupted us, and I'm sorry if I couldn't talk to you during our date. It's rude you know?"

"Yeah...well, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, but I only have a few minutes," he rushed.

"Do you like me?" _Even as a friend? Can you just like me?_

He said, "No."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" _Will you just say I'm pretty?_

He said, "No."

"Am I in you heart?" _Think of me...like family? I don't have to be in your heart...like the way you're in mine._

He said, "No."

"Would you cry if I walked away?" _Do you even want me here?_

He said, "No."

Yumi began to walk away, when suddenly Sissi appeared. "Are you bothering Ulrich dear?" she asked.

"I just wanted to ask him something." Yumi told Sissi, "I'm going to go now, see ya!"

"Wait...did you finish asking all of your questions?" Ulrich asked in a monotone bored-kind of way.

"No...one more question," Yumi hesitated, "What is more important, me or your life?" _Can I at least be anything to you?_

He said, "My life." After he said those two words, he walked away with Sissi, leaving Yumi behind.

Yumi wanted to deny that she could never be with Ulrich...they weren't meant to be. She wanted to forget all those good memories...so she pulled out the single rose and crushed it. Kicking it into the ground...she wept.

_If you can't keep your promise...I can't either. I know that it isn't right, but you left me with so much pain...I can't handle it**. I will forget you** and I guess...you don't want me as your friend either...so **I will never smile**. I really can't anyway. _

RING! RING! "Yeah?" she answered.

"Yumi, Lyoko is in trouble and Aelita needs your help!" Jeremie panicked.

"Got it, I'm on my way."

Before she hung up, Jeremie asked, "Is Ulrich with you?"

"Nope...haven't seen him today." she lied. _I know I shouldn't lie to our friends...but I'm afraid I will just **break down...piece by piece**, if I ever see you again..._

"Okay, I'll see you later," Jeremie hung up.

Yumi began to run as fast as she could to the factory, when a man bumped into her, spilling his cup of mocha latte all over her.

"Ow..." she yelled.

"Watch where you're going!" the man yelled.

Yumi, so filled with anger, had burst into screaming. "Don't be an ass; we both know that you knocked your coffee all over me!"

"It's mocha and, why..., I would hate to be your mother." He grunted...and walked away. _People these days..._

"Well, I didn't know you were a woman!" she shouted back.

"YUMI ISHIYAMA!" she felt a hard smack right across her face, "How dare you speak to a man like that!"

"Mom..." Yumi realized...she had been walking past her house during the entire coffee incident. Unfortunately, her mother saw everything, "I...uh...I didn't mean to."

"No excuses, I'm quite stressful enough!" her mother glared at her, not angrily but disappointedly, "Go to your room, you're grounded!"

"But...I," Yumi began to beg.

"No buts! Just go upstairs! Now!" her mother interrupted, screaming with tears. She began to weep as Yumi turned away. _What's wrong with mom?_

Puzzled on what was wrong with her mom, Yumi went upstairs to her room. All of a sudden she heard the house phone ring.

RING! RING! "Yes?" her mother answered. "No, don't leave...how am I suppose to support Yumi alone?" she cried. "We can't divorce...I still love you!" she begged until the phone hung up on her. _How can father leave my mom?_

_See...how **heartbroken** people can get, when they have to grow far apart from each other? I might not deserve your love...but my mom deserves my dad. I guess, to be loved, you have to be perfect. To me, you're perfect...I guess I will never be what you want me to be. No matter how hard I try...I will never deserve you..._

Yumi, stressed in situations, she began to panic with fear. If she leaves her mother, there would be no one to comfort her, but if she doesn't go to Lyoko, Aelita would be done for! The soft cries of her mother droned in her head and Yumi tried to shake it out, but it was no use. She finally came out with a plan. First she would write a note to her mother, and then she would go to Lyoko to save Aelita. In the end, she hoped that when she returned to the past, she would be able to stop her mother from suffering before "the call" from her father was received.

_Dear Mom,_

_Might not come back for a couple of hours! Please don't cry... you know that I will always love you. Who needs men anyway? Feel better ok?_

_Yours truly,_

_Yumi _

RING! RING! "Yeah?"

"WHERE ARE YOU? HURRY! PLEASE? AELITA IS IN DANGER, THERE ARE KRABES EVERYWHERE!" someone yelled in a helpless cry.

"Sorry, I'm coming! Something just happened on the way," Yumi tried to explain, "By the way, did Ulrich show up yet?"

"No, I couldn't contact him all day!" Jeremie worriedly replied.

"Uh, how about Odd?"

"He'salreadyherebuthe'slosinglifepointsrapidly!" he said so quickly, that Yumi could not hear a word.

"What?" she asked, "Slow down!"

"Odd is losing life points really quickly!" he took a breath, "Aelita and I need you!"

"Alright, I'll come as fast as I can!"

Yumi closed her phone and began to sprint towards the sewer. As she got there she started to climb down the rusted-metal ladder. All of a sudden the ladder began to fall out of its wall, causing Yumi to fall down. Swiftly, she was able to land on her feet. Breathing in and out, calming herself down, she was able to move on after the "so-close injury". However this was the least of her worries.

She felt a hand touch her...it was a cold, gloomy and slimy kind of feeling. It made her freeze on the floor of the sewer. "Whose there?" she nervously turned around and asked. Her voice echoed repeatedly as Yumi tried not to shiver with fear.

Yumi didn't see anything at first, until she realized that there was a faint symbol in a cloud of smoke. _Xana..._She ran towards her skateboard and began to ride it as fast as she could possibly go. Knowing that, Xana's cloud of smoke was already widely engulfed, she tried to call Ulrich for help.

"Hello?"

_Your voice...it reminds me when we were together, all the good times we had. When you used to always be there for me...when you used to always embrace me with your love. My cup is empty now...without you, **I'm nothing but an empty cup**. But when I was with you, my cup was always filled to the brim with felicity. Sometimes...my cup overflowed. I want to wash away **my memories**...ignore **my heart** which still lingers for you...Yet I still break down, just by the **sound of your voice...**_

Slowly, Yumi hung up her phone and hugged it against her chest. Stretching her arm backwards as far as she could, she threw her cell into the mucky water of the sewer. She heard the device CLINK, on the bottom of the obscure floor and rode her skateboard as the smoke began to gain on her. The sewer's walls started to grow narrower and narrower, until an enormous block of dirt stopped the path. "SHIT!" Yumi cried.

_This is the end for me; you didn't want me anywhere with you...so I guess your wish came true. You can live in bliss with Sissi now, I can't interfere anymore. This cloud of poison is my favorite gift of all...Knowing that your **happiness** will be **eternal** is the only thing my life needs... When you smile...I guess I should be smiling too. _

_**Goodbye Ulrich, Goodbye forever...**_

_**I love you...**_

* * *

Curingangelx3: Okays then, leave tons of reviews for me if you like this new version.I'll be editing chapter 4 now! Check my profile for updates next time! 


	4. TwoSided Heart

Curingangelx3: Hello…yes I know you guys are all mad at me. Yes I know you want to stab me or burn me to stake. I'm sorry fans…I'm sorry flamers…I'm sorry

It's been over a year that I posted a story…or anything for that matter…and I completely regret it. It's really ironic cause…the reason why I haven't posted anything is one…I was very busy applying for boarding schools and getting into a boarding school. And two…is cause I began to get very critical about my writing…I still feel like such an amateur, especially since in English class, I always get points off in grammar

But no excuse…I'll try to post as much as I can even if no one likes my fics or not …well I hope you guys like them….I'm trying really hard to post now because boarding school is so strict and busy . I don't know how the Code Lyoko people can have time to save the world and do there homework for class. Arghs….I want to be able to go back in time to fix all my mistakes on the tests I've been making.

I guess I changed a little bit after a year. My writing…I doubt got any better, but hopefully you guys don't mind : )

Fans of Curingangelx3: LETS CREATE A MOB….LETS SEE WHERE SHE DISAPPERED FOR THE LAST cazillION Years. TELL HER TO SHUT UP…She's making the authors notes tOO LONG…ew…get on with the story!

Curingangelx3: (covers herself so she doesn't get hurt) owww! Okay—okay…I'm back already…okay—okay…on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko…in fact I don't even own a TV in boarding school…which means I haven't seen the show for over many months

* * *

Chapter 4-Two-Sided Heart

_Love is not selfish; I can't love both you and Sissi. Don't you realize that? But the word love…I can't use it…I regret ever saying it. **Because we don't know what love is…we fall in "love" so easily, but we can fall right back out in a second.** Is that love? Besides…why do you care so much? There's nothing good about me. Let's stop lying to each other. We can't keep up acting this way. _

Ulrich's phone rang violently, "Hello?" he asked. There was a brief pause but there was no one on the other line. A single click ended the call as Ulrich asked again, "Hello? Hey!" Puzzled Ulrich looked at the caller ID which read…_Yumi? What…why are you doing this?_

All of a sudden, a well-known shrill called out, "Ulrich! Ulrich-dear!"

"Yeah? Sissi, what's up?"

"Ulrich are you doing anything tonight?" Sissi smiled as she gave him a warm hug.

"No, why?"

"Well, I'm free too. So do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Sure, why not. Where do you want to go?"

"Oh! Uhm—there's this really nice restaurant I wanted to go to. Let's go there! Yeah—and I'm paying so don't worry about a thing," she cheerfully told him. Sissi grabbed Ulrich's shoulder but he pushed her slightly away.

"Don't be silly. I'll pay, so lets go already," he told her impatiently.

"Jeesh—Ulrich okay—okay. Stop rushing me," Sissi muttered.

Walking in an illuminated night, the two of them held hands as if they were the happiest couple in the world. All Ulrich's worries melted away and he felt as if nothing could go wrong.

As they arrived at the restaurant, a waiter led them to a table that was closest to a window with a single-lit candle. "Here you both are; a table for two."

"Ohh Ulrich-darling! Isn't this simply wonderful?"

"Ye—h," Ulrich began until his ringtone interrupted him, "Sorry Sissi; hold on a second." Sissi nodded but grumbled as Ulrich turned away.

"ULRICH! I NEED TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Jeremie yelled frantically.

"Jeremie, I don't have time right now. Call me back like in an hour."

"Why don't you have time right now? This is urgent."

"Okay—okay! What is it?" Ulrich agreed in annoyance.

"**YUMI WAS CAPTURED BY XANA!"** Jeremie panicked. _My heart rushed for a moment…but it stayed calm…why?_

"I'll be there, but I'm doing something more important right now"

"What! What possibly could be more important then saving your friend from danger?"

"A date with Sissi." Ulrich replied hanging up on Jeremie.

"Hello—Hello? ULRICH?!?"

_You mean nothing to me anymore…you can survive by yourself. You're older then me…jeesh. You always used to tell me that I was immature. Stop tormenting me! Leave me alone._

"Ulrich—Ulrich?" Sissi's voice called out.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked…still deep in thought.

"What did you say?" Her eyes grew wide.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I'm just really out of it, right now."

"I was right…I knew it. You're using me—right? You're using me to get Yumi jealous. Or, you're using me because you're afraid that Yumi won't love you anymore," she began.

"No…that's not true…Sissi…"

"**STOP it! WHY ARE YOU HURTING EVERYONE**…I KNOW that I can be a bitch...but I always loved you. How come…how come…I try so hard…and—and I know I should be happy with you. But—but I feel so **empty**…this doesn't feel right. **I don't understand…**" Sissi covered her head with her hands.

_She's right…Sissi…I thought you and Sissi were complete opposites of eachother, but I was wrong. You guys are the same…I caused so much pain for both of you…and all I did was complain about my sufferings...It isn't fair…This isn't fair…I…hate myself._

"Sissi, I don't understand either," Ulrich admitted.

"Go…go to her—now!" she wiped her tears, "Let me play my role in this play…let it all be natural."

"But...I can't…I can't just leave you. My feelings…I'm so confused." Ulrich put his hands over Sissi's shoulder, but for the first time Sissi pushed them away. His phone rang once again, but he ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Sissi asked.

"It's okay…It's probably not that important." Ulrich replied.

"Just answer it. You might regret not answering it."

Ulrich answered the phone, "Ulrich, Yumi is dying, and if she dies in Lyoko, she'll never come back to the real world!" Jeremie explained. _How is that possible…?_

"Jeremie--That's impossible!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Ulrich are you there?" Jeremie asked. _I didn't answer him, I just stood there. _"Ulrich, come over here and help us get Yumi back!" _Why am I hesitating…why am I shaking? I could just run…I could just save you now. **My feet—why wont they move?** _"ULRICH?!?!" _I started to choke as Jeremie yelled at me. But why can't I move? _"Ulrich, she's gone…" Jeremie whispered and then screamed, "**ULRICH SHE'S DEAD! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**" Another click ended the call. _At that moment…I was petrified…I couldn't believe it—no—I didn't believe it. I would have never let you die…but…you—**you were gone…**_

"Ulrich? Something happened to Yumi…right? I know you care a lot about her…and I'm sorry I couldn't be the one for you. I thank you…for taking me here…for making me feel special. **But you…don't need to lie to me anymore**." She looked down…and tears began to run once more, "JUST GO! Damn it…why are you such a freak ULRICH…why are you so slow. RUN you loser…run. Get away from me."

"Sissi," Ulrich whispered quietly and ran out of the restaurant. He left Sissi sitting by herself, saying two last words, "Thank you." Then she smiled…and wept.

_You should be angry at me, for making you feel like crap. All the questions that you asked, I denied them all. The truth lies in me, and the lies are out now**. I'm scared…Yumi…I'll admit that**. I'm so worried about you, of all the horrible things that could happen to you. If I was there for you, all this time, I would be holding you safe in my arms… But now…through all my mistakes… cause now…I'm sure that you'd never return to knock on the door of my heart. I know I'm not perfect…but this is beyond…simple accidents…I purposely…caused all this pain and I jus left you alone to suffer._

"YUMI!" _**Calling out your name in the dark doesn't help anymore**…even if I could imagine your smile…It's not there…Even if I could see your eyes in the air…staring at me…your eyes aren't there. Even if I wanted to say that I love you now…and that I had always loved you…I cant. I promise...when I see you again…I'll never let you shed a single tear._

_That day, when you asked me those questions…I left you confused…I left you wondering why I never cared—why I had to cause you so much pain. I wasn't myself when I answered you…but I meant every word I said. I never liked you Yumi, cause I always loved you. You were never just pretty; you were always **beautiful** in my eyes. You can never be in my heart, because you will always be **my heart.** And why would I cry if you walked away from me? Don't you realize that I would just **die at that very moment**? This sounds selfish, but my life is definitely more important then you, because you are my life….and that's why…**I will not die. That's why I'm alive**…you **keep my heart beating**…you keep me going…you **keep me loving you.**_

Ulrich ran as fast as he could the factory. His thoughts were in agony and could only think of Yumi. He didn't believe that Yumi was dead, he had faith…he knew that Yumi was alive.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie exclaimed as he saw Ulrich on the elevator passing the computer floor.

"No time Jeremie. Just get me to Lyoko—I have to do this alone…"

"Scanning Ulrich! Transferring Ulrich! Virtualization!"

_Please…Yumi. Hold on…we've been through so much. Good experiences and even bad. But you were always by my side….we were always together. **Let's do that again….lets be hand in hand…let's create memories…**that we'll always remember. **I'm not afraid to love…I don't care if I don't know what the true meaning is.** A **two-sided heart**…is evil…and I know that I had it….and **I don't know if it'll ever fade…I don't care if I have to live with this guilt. I don't care…I just want to be with you…** You can **scream**…you can **yell **saying that you **hate me.** I'm coming for you…**I promise**…I'll never leave you again…I'll make sure you're never hurt. **I'm sorry Yumi…I'm sorry…**_

* * *

Curingangelx3: I mostly have more time to edit my fanfics but for now, I hope you enjoyed this edited chapter : ) My exams are tomorrow and throughout next week : (, but after that I have vacation so I'll try to post more chapters of "Not loving me" and I also want to create new fics for several other animes. So be on the look out. (Check my profile sometime if you want.)

Well this is Curingangelx3 signing out, thanks for reading my fic and I THANK YOU SO SO much for staying with me…you guys are the best.


	5. the only way

Curingangelx3: Yay, I changed my pen name!

Ulrich: The only thing you did was add a heart to your pen name.

Curingangelx3: But I love the x3 hearts! Anyway I haven't been updating cause I have been pretty busy with school work, but don't worry I won't stop writing this fic until I tell you it's over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and that is because I am not creative enough to come up with this great TV show. Hey, but I'm pretty creative, right?

Chapter 5- The Only Way

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking twice and confused in where I was. Nothing was familiar to me, the dark cell and the strange figure. "Where am I", I whispered to myself, not expecting an answer. A voice answered unexpectedly, "You're at my place, Yumi." Flashbacks went through my mind, as I remembered that I had blacked out, right after I had cried out that I love you.

The dark coldness of this cell, made me shiver as I was thinking about the warmth of your hugs, wishing you were with me. I need your protection, but why aren't you here to save me? You will come, I trust that you will.

The strange figure as I recall was Xana. I must not fall into anything that he says to me, especially if it has anything to do with you. The dark shadow walked towards me, looking at me straight into my eyes, as I waited for him to strike me. I knew he could take my life away from me, but did he want more? He finally spoke saying, "If you go against Ulrich, I will spare your life." Right away I told him, no because I would never go against you even if it meant my life. You have stolen my heart and I will not let anyone shatter it like glass.

I watched Xana reactions closely, but his stern look did not melt away. He moved toward the computer screen, clicking on to a file. It was a clip of you.

I saw you with my shimmering and tear-filled eyes. You were again with Sissi in a nice restaurant. I tried to turn away from the screen, so I would not see you. I couldn't see your face; it had hurt me too much. I knew Xana was trying to trick me so I will go against you, but my love for you is still greater then that.

At the end of the clip, Xana explained, "Instead of trying to save you, he decided to hang out with this girl. It seems like this girl is more important to Ulrich, than saving you."

I tried to cover my ears, because I couldn't bear hearing another word about you, but the cords that tied my wrists were too tight for me to rip out of, so I had to listen to every word.

I wouldn't believe a word he said to me. I just could not believe him. I was saddened by anger and being hurt. My emotions were taking over me, just wanting to burst. I couldn't think of the right thing to do. I have a heart hurts. Can you heal me, by loving me?

Xana gave me a day to think about my decision either to betray you as you have betrayed me, or die not being able to tell you that I still love you. I can't hurt you, but these cruel words constantly thundered through my thoughts. "I had never liked you...Yumi you are not in my heart...Sissi is my girl now."

I know you never cared about me, but I will face Xana because I love you no matter what you do to me. I breathed heavily, trying to stop my tears from flowing. If I destroyed you, would I be happier? I knew that the answer was no, I would have to go through my life with guilt of killing the one I loved. That person is you, you're my loved one.

"Please come back to me", I whispered to myself, hoping that would bring luck to me towards you.

As the early sun of Lyoko had arisen, Xana's bold voice asked, "What is you decision?"

My decision was made with not much of difficulty, "I will not betray him, because I...love him"

Once again, Xana opened up another clip of you, in Lyoko. I was in great happiness, when I saw you thinking that you were coming for me. You said, "Yumi, I will make sure, I'll kill...." Then the clip had ended.

You weren't coming to rescue me; you were coming to kill me!

I knew now what was going on, if I do not destroy you, I will die either by being destroyed by you or vanquished by Xana. This pain of mine can never be healed for I am torn by hatred forever. The only way to live was to kill you.....

* * *

Curingangelx3: Well I'll end chapter 5 there. I'll be updating as soon as possible. Please R&R this fanfic and if u ask I will do the same for yours. I really hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic! Yumi & Ulrich forever of coarse!


	6. the reason

Curingangelx3: I am back with a new chapter; I didn't make you wait as long as last time right? I know I do not update as soon as most people but I try. OMG, I am taking the sshat this Saturday! I am really panicking so; I'll try to calm my self by writing this chapter. I am so happy that you guys are actually reading this, when it needs to be so much better, I mean all the fics I have been reading are so good and mine is ok, I guess. Ok, I am boring you guys to death so I'll move on to the 6th chapter of "Not loving me"!

Disclaimer: Omg, It's not fair I do not own Code Lyoko! But one day I will create an anime that is so good! (Not exactly possible, but a girl could dream, right?)

* * *

Chapter 6 the reason

The moment I arrived in this land we call Lyoko; I was already imagining you as my angel. For no human can be as pure as you. Your ebony flowing hair and your shimmering midnight eyes that is only one sense that will agree that you are an angel. Your sweet voice ringing into my ears, or your gentle touch that holds my hand, it just proves that you are one.

Knowing that you were in grave danger and were thought to be already in death, I did not wait for you but instead I ran to rescue you. These were the first words I said in Lyoko just to say my goal out loud, "Yumi, I will make sure I will kill Xana. Just don't worry, for I am coming!"

The fierce air was blowing in the mysterious region I was in. I wasn't paying attention to anything the climate, the warnings, or the creations of Xana, I was just thinking about you. When I am not with you, I am always thinking about you. Of coarse, you would not believe me if I told you, but it is the truth. Trust, it is even an important in love and it was not only relating to friendship. I lost that and I also had lost my listening ears opened for you. I have lost everything, the whole world to me! My world is you.

Several days ago, I had a dream, a vivid dream that I had never discussed. I saw you against the waves of a sea, and I tried to embrace you into my arms. Then the waves started to wash you away and the only thing I saw was your reflection. I tried to touch this reflection, for it seemed as if you were right there beside me. Just as I touched the illusion, my hand just fell into emptiness because I knew I could never see you again.

I will not let this nightmare come true, for you will always be there even if you are physically gone. Your spirit will always live in me or at least my love for you.

Your smile is something you can just sink into, but I haven't seen you smile. Your happiness melted away, because of me, but won't you smile for me one last time? Your smile is priceless. It is worth more than gold and it is more precious than diamond, because your smile is a part of you.

I will repeat of how much I love you over Sissi, because I am thinking about your pain. Look, Sissi is just no more for she is worthless for me, but you are priceless. She's just someone I thought I had liked, but love is far more than jus liked. I am not just saying this because I do not want to lose this relationship with you; it is because of this strange feeling or some chain that connects me to you.

After all I had just said it led me to realize that my love to you is eternal. I don't have some middle school crush on you; I just simply but complexly and passionately love you.

The reason I have been acting so strange towards you, is because I could wait for you to say that you loved me. My impatient ness overtook me and I am so sorry for this act. You do not have to forgive me if you wish because forgiveness is just too much to ask with just excuses.

I now know the reason why you can not love a person like me or even like me for that matter. I have been so blinded by my anger and impatient ness that I haven't been easily realized this reason. It is because I have never noticed of how kindly you acted towards me. You were always shining brightly as if you had actually loved me, but I just waited impatiently for you to say something that did not have to be said. Not only was I impatient, I made you cry, I made my precious girl cry! Your tears were because of me. Listen, The one who makes you cry is not worth your tears, the one that is worth your tears would never make you cry. I can't tell you to stop crying, but I really am not worth your tears. Before you even conceal your tears I will show you how much love I have for you, even if I can not receive your love back, I just want to see you smile brightly again, just one last time.

This is all I ask for I will destroy Xana and bring him to his dreadful doom. For what he did to you he can never be forgiven. My anger is now burning as if flames were actually spreading, but its purpose is not there to scare you, it is there because the power of love formed inside me.

After the rumor I had heard from Jeremie about your death, I still kept you in my heart and believe you were still there. Also Xana could have tricked us and deleted her status to break down my love. No one can destroy this opened door of my heart, no one not even Xana.

I am so close to where you stand; Jeremie predicament was that you were here in this region of high mountains. Our loyal friend, Odd followed as I sliced through hornets and other creations of Xana. I was really near you, for I could feel your warmth already. I was so close, yet so far away.

I ran faster and Odd could not keep up. "Ulrich, wait!" he yelled. But I would not look back or turn back, instead I went even faster. Just then bombs had burst towards me as I blocked each one, but the unexpected blows lifted me but I was not hurt. The waves of smoke spread through me as I coughed and tried to call your name.

Finally the mist of smoke started to fade following a shadow against it. The form of the vivid shadow was human and I had a bit of anxiousness to see who it was. Was it Xana?

As the mist cleared away into the dust, the shadow revealed it self as.....

* * *

Curingangelx3: Ok I am finally done with this chapter and yes I left you hanging. (I am so sorry, but that is how fics are) 

Here are some reviewers that I either have to thank or answer a question(or jusr say something):

Unknownyumi: I thank you're for your idea, but I already made my whole plot sorry! But your idea, gave me an idea similar to it. I hope you don't mind if I include something like that but during the middle of this fic. Also this chapter was is pretty long. (I hope)

Empathize: You were deeply touched by writing of yumi's emotion? Are you sure you are not joking? Because I am still working really hard to capture both Ulrich and Yumi's emotions. Thank you for saying that, but I really don't think I deserve that kind of a compliment when I have such more work to be improved. Anyway I hope you will make that fanfic that you said you would create!

Tea/Anzufan: Yup you were right, just read the second paragraph again if you missed it.

Trillinka: I am in progress of reading your fanfic "Behind closed hearts" and all I got to say to it is : Omg sooo good! hehe and keep up the good work!

dark16angel: You really like the plot? Omg, thank you, your fanfic "The new kids" is really interesting as well.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you guys rock!

Also thanks to Disappearing mist (my friend) who edited this for me because of this habit of having bad grammar or spelling errors.

Anyway thanks for reading now do the second part, review to tell me what you think about this chapter!


	7. i hate you

Curingangelx3: I am so sorry! As you can see I haven't been updating. I was trying to update every 2 weeks, but it ended up like once a month. I'll try my best to update as fast as possible.

Special announcement

This chapter is dedicated to Tea/Anzufan, she was not feeling well and I really think that this should be my get well present to her. To make her feel better please email her. (You can find her email on her profile) Also please see her website where she has continued her fanfics. (The link is on her profile too)

On her website there is also a link to her forum, where I have posted a new lyoko fic. You have to join to read, review and of coarse to see it!

Anyway here is my 7th chapter of not loving me!

Not loving me

Chapter 7 I hate you

Dedicated to Tea/Anzufan as a get well present

Comment to her: Get well soon!

Yumi's Pov

Why? Why do you have to do this to me? Why did I ever love you? What did I ever see in you? You were just a soccer freak to some people, why couldn't you be that person when I had met you? You weren't even kind or helpful. You weren't my type of guy, but what was it that made me see something different through you?

I admit it meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love was beyond my control. Look I don't know what had got into me; loving you? No way! You never cared for me, instead you had hurt me. You treated Sissi like a princess, did I want that? No!

It's my fault; I chose the wrong path for me, so I'll choose the right one this time. I'll destroy you before you lay a hand on me.

You said I was never in your life….well you were not in mine either! Look the fire of my heart blew out and I tried to save the flame, but it was no use for your harsh words blew to strong against it. My heart is now empty ebony; no one is it and especially not you.

This is my question to you: Why didn't you say you had hated me all this time? If you did my life would be easier than this complex mess.

I never told you that I loved you, but whenever I asked if you liked me you always said no, so why do should I say that I love you? If you want the truth, I really like you because I just hate you so much. Everything about you makes me bitter, but love was irresistible.

You thought I was lower then dirt, lower then garbage, I was nothing to you. I was just a hidden shadow that you just never noticed. You were always ignoring me even if I needed you desperately. You never saw what was inside of me, deep inside. Now my feelings for you will be locked and will disappear or rot, while anger fills me.

My plan is setting forward, while you fall into my mist. Your demise will start as soon as it fades. I am ready now, to take you on to the battlefield, and be the one to vanquish you, once and for all. Why? For I hate you Ulrich!

Curingangelx3: This has to be the shortest chapter I have written, and it didn't exactly turn out that good….I still hope you all liked it! (To Tea/Anzufan: you might not like this chapter, but I still wish you will accept this present!) This chapter wasn't going to be written, but I decided to write a chapter showing how Yumi feels about Ulrich now and how it changed from the beginning.

I am very sorry that I haven't updated, I will try to update during the winter break, as a Christmas present for someone. Whoever is the 160th reviewer for this fic, the next chapter will be dedicated to them.

Ok then, you guys keep up your work and look out for my reviews!


	8. Why?

Curingangelx3: This was supposed to be posted on Christmas, but I went skiing on that day! (I caught a cold there, and getting sick is no fun) Please read my fanfic to make me feel better! Oh and don't forget to go on TeaAnzufan's forum where I have posted a new fanfic.

Well it turns out that my best friend was the winner of this dedication! Good job Ellen! Since it's not Christmas...nor is it new years anymore, this is just a late- present for both. (Ellen, I already gave you a present! It's not fair for others! But since I made the promise to 160th reviewer, I guess…just this once)

Ok and now here is the 8th chapter of Not loving me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not loving me

Chapter 8 Why?

Dedicated to: Healingspirit (Ellen) as a 2nd Christmas and New years present.

Comment to her: Ugh…we have school tomorrow! Nooo! This is just torture…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

you... No, this can't be, you are probably in the control of Xana, or maybe you were here just to warn me. But as I looked into your eyes, I saw it filled with anger, hate and it was real. In your eyes, its iris was familiar to me as if I saw it many times before. It was the same look when you were hurt inside. You kept it well hidden, but I found it.

In your hand, you held a sharp and penetrating sword, and I knew its victim was meant to be me. You pointed the weapon straight at me, as if you were to strike, and yelled, "This is your punishment, you bastard, for always pushing me away. I'll kill you before you even use your weapon."

I didn't understand what you were talking about. The only person that I would strike against was Xana, and never would I harm you again. "My goal here isn't to vanquish you; it is to destroy Xana once and for all. I am really here to rescue you."

"Enough of your lies! Why should I trust someone who has never cared for me? I cared for you all this time, yet you always seemed to push me away as if I was nothing. I was always in the shadows and you…you were with her!" As you told me this, your eyes started to swell once again. Please don't cry, you always shed so many tears whenever I'm around.

At that point I knew that the only thing I was good for was making you cry. Making you shed tears that had no worth at all. It was true, all that you said was true, I hardly noticed you these days and now I regret it. Here is my resignation, for I have no complaints but in deep woe, of what I had done. My resolution is to composedly ask of you to forgive me. Just hear me out, I plead!

"I'm sorry, I was blinded by something but that is no excuse. Can you please forgive me? I really do care for you." I asked a simple yet complex question. I saw you startle and hesitate so I walked closer to you. I was so close that I was able to feel you breathing. "Please?" I tried asking more sweetly, hoping that it would comfort you enough to answer me.

A minute past by, then five, as I waited for you answer. You were still silent and had your eyes fixed coldly at me. I didn't know what to do at that moment, so I just opened my arms and embraced you. You were warm in my arms, and I felt that you were safe with me. The pulsation of my heart began to beat faster as the one single hug made me hover in the metallic sky.

I finally came back to reality, and I heard you whisper in an icy tone, "I can't trust or forgive you, you liar!" Then something very sharp was plunged into me. I froze with shock, still not realizing how vulnerable I was, and I really wished that I was more self-preserved at that moment. I started to fall, still in a frozen state, just not believing what was happening.

I was nearly on the ground, when I whispered in a chocking voice, "Why…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curingangelx3: Whew, I finally got that done.

Ulrich: It's so short though. Omg, what the heck happened to me?

Curingangelx3: As you can see, even Ulrich does not know about my next chapter.

Ulrich: Just tell me already!

Curingangelx3: Nope, you'll just have to find out…I mean I left you guys hanging again, with Yumi piercing her sword through Ulrich!!! Well you guys will all have to find out. Till then you can review for me. Oh yes, for my next dedication, I will give it to a special number, and whoever the person is that number reviewer, I will dedicate. I have the number written down, so good luck!!

Ulrich: Curingangelx3 will update faster, if the number of the review is already been passed. (She has to wait for that number, or she can't dedicate next chapter!) Anyway review!


End file.
